iGet Jealous
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: Freddie gets a new "girlfriend" after playing a round of truth or dare... How shall Sam react? Seddie!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN _iCarly_ OR ANYTHING REALTED TO IT, I ALSO DON'T OWN _Up_ OR ANYTHING REALTED TO IT… **

**I'd be freaking rich if it did though and that'd be pretty darn awesome, oh the things I would buy… Any ways ENJOY!**

Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Sam's two cousins, Sally and Kevin,**(Lol when ever I hear the name "Kevin" I think of Kevin from **_**Up**_**.)** were all sitting around the iCarly studio, finding the boredom they were stuck in as painful as a flaming grand piano with spikes, crushing your head. After which your head would look like a watermelon that had been cut up, set on fire, and then squished… Yeah they were pretty darn bored.

Then Sally had an idea to end the boredom.

"Hey you guys, why don't we play truth or dare?" she said examining each person's facial expression.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Sam whined, stuffing her face with popcorn.

"I've never played," Freddie simply stated snatching some of the popcorn.

"Well then, yes we have to play," Carly said.

"How have you never played Truth or Dare? It's one of the games that's played at every party, sleepover, and such," Sally said looking at Freddie with longing eyes.

"He's a dork, he's never invited to parties, sleepovers, and such," Sam answered for him, while staring into the empty bowl that lay before her, as if it possessed some magic ability that only worked if you looked at it hard enough.

"Hey, that's not true I was invited to one last week," Freddie boasted proudly.

"Oh really? Who's?" Sam asked already aware that he was lying.

"Um… Ginger's," he come up with a name on the spot.

"Ginger who?"

"Ginger… Ginger Snap," he answered naming his favorite cookie.

"What is that the name of one of your mom's puppets?" she mocked.

"… Yes," he answered in a defeated tone.

"HA," Sam continued mocking.

All three of the others in the room just sat there in silence, until Carly did her usual thing and brought it to a close.

"Hey look a pretty purple pony," Carly shouted while standing up from her beanbag chair.

"Where!" Sam and Freddie shouted back in unison.

"In the land of shut and it," Carly answered with a smirk on her face, yet a serious tone in her voice.

"Ya know one of these times there's really gunna be a pony and we aren't going to believe you when you do that," Sam said in a slightly agitated that there was in fact no pony.

"We'll worry about that when the day comes," Carly said, sitting back down in her chair.

"So are we gunna play or what?" Kevin asked.

"I guess," Carly answered.

"Um… I'll go first Sam truth or dare?" Sally asked.

"Dare," she answered sternly.

"I dare you to… go ask a hobo for five bucks."

"Okay," Sam answered getting up. She went to the window and opened it, she proceeded to lean out of it and yell at the hobo below. "Hey hobo," she began. "Gimme five bucks," she finished.

"No, you'd have to pry it from my cold dead turkey legs," the hobo shouted from below.

Sam walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Carly truth of dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… slap Freddie in the face with a fish," she said with a smirk. Then with a nod she handed Carly a fish.

Carly took the fish and slapped Freddie across the face as hard as a billboard falling onto a truck after it ran into the pole holding the billboard up.

"OW," Freddie screamed in pure agony.

"I'm SO Sorry Freddie," Carly said sitting back down.

"It's okay I don't blame you I blame Sam," he said shooting a glare at Sam.

Sam just shrugged and the game continued for a while.

…

30 Minutes later

…

"Freddie truth or dare?" Sally asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me paint your nails," she said with a smirk.

"Okay," he said handing her his hands.

"What are two girly colors other than pink?" she asked, grabbing her case of nail polish.

"Um… Purple and red," he answered hesitantly.

"Okay she answered," grabbing her brightest bottles of purple and red. She then proceeded to paint his nails. Then put sealant over the top of them, so that it would be extra hard for him to get it off.

"How pretty," Sam said in a mocking voice.

"Shut it Puckett," he shot back.

"Now we both know I can't do that."

"True. Kevin truth or dare?" Freddie asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you… stole Sam's cookie?" he asked something random.

"… Yes," he answered.

"You did what?" Sam asked angrily.

"… Nothing," Kevin answered. He got up from his chair and ran out of the room.

Sam Chased after him followed Carly.

"Sam leave him al-…" Freddie and Sally could hear Carly shout as the line of people ran out of the room.

"This game is really boring," Freddie said.

"I know," Sally answered.

"I thought that this game was supposed to be fun."

"It normally is, but the way we play it, it's not. It's supposed to be embarrassing."

"Well if it's not going to get embarrassing then I'm going take this nail polish off," he threatened.

"Well… by embarrassing I mean… like ya know… kissing and such," she answered.

"So?" he asked with a shrug.

"Um… I don-…" she was caught off by the others walking back into the room.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Sally said as she pulled Sam and Carly aside.

She told them what Freddie had said then they all went back to the boys had been waiting.

"So… Sally truth or dare?" Carly asked.

"Um… dare," she answered hesitantly.

"I dare you to kiss Freddie," she said with a smirk plastered across her face.

"O…k," she answered walking toward Freddie.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam cut in, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "I wanna take a picture."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and pulled Sally into a kiss.

It was quick.

"Hey that was to fast I didn't get it, all I got was you two standing there with smiles on your face, and Kevin in the background with a creepy smirk on his face.

"What ever," Freddie said, sitting back down.

"Kevin, truth or dare?" Sally asked.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to… lick Carly's cheek."

"A little weird, but okay."

He leaned over and licked Carly's cheek.

"Freddie truth or dare?" Carly asked after wiping Kevin's spit off of her face, with a devious plan in mind.

"Dare," he said with no hesitation this time.

"I dare you to kiss Sally again, but long enough for Sam to take a picture."

"Okay," he said getting up and pulling Sally into another kiss.

Sam took her picture then went to show Kevin and Carly, they all three looked at it for about a minute. They all looked back up to see that Freddie and Sally had begun a make out session. They watched for a few minutes, then Carly and Sam pulled Sally's hood until she was a few feet away from Freddie.

There was a knock on the door down stairs. Carly went to go answer it then came back upstairs.

"Freddie your mom says that you need to be home in fifteen minutes for your mother-son quilting class," she said as she entered back into the iCarly studio.

"Okay," he answered.

The game continued on until a few minutes before Freddie had to go. The question was asked one… more… time…

"Freddie truth or dare?" Carly asked.

"Dare," he answered looking at his watch.

"I dare you to give Sally a kiss goodbye."

He just shrugged and walked over to her. The once again began a make out session.

After a few minutes Sam pulled out her phone once more. But this time she put it on video, not picture.

She filmed them making out, as she, Carly, and Kevin, all made mocking remarks.

"I wish I could do longer than thirty second videos at a time," Sam whined.

…

It was now 15 minutes past when Freddie was supposed to be leaving.

"Okay I better be going," Freddie said while staring into Sally's eyes.

They hugged goodbye, and had one last kiss. Then Freddie walked out the door.

"Well I can tell already that this is going to be a bunch of girl talk, I'm gunna go," Kevin said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Sally answered looking down at her shoes.

"But what about Trey… ya know, your boyfriend?" Carly asked.

"I really don't know," Sally answered sitting back down in her chair.

"How could you make out with that… thing with out barfing? It's truly a great accomplishment," Sam said.

"I-…" Sally begun but was cut off by Carly.

"Not the best time Sam," Carly said glaring at her.

Sam just shrugged and looked down at her shoes, as if she was depressed.

The three of them sat around discussing what had happened, and watching the videos that Sam had made.

Sally got very depressed and wouldn't come out of Carly's closet. Both Carly and Sam went into the closet and sat by her, trying to make her feel better. They tried every thing to make her feel better; they even made a list of pros and cons. But in the end the only thing that could get her to come out of the closet was talking to Freddie. They learned that the hard way.

After about an hour in the closet Sam's phone started to go off non-stop. It was Freddie Calling, and texting to talk to Sally. Sam let her talk to Freddie although she was reluctant.

At the end of their conversation on the phone Sally told Carly and Sam what was said.

"Well what did he say?" Carly asked eagerly.

"He… asked me out and… said that he loved me," she answered hesitantly.

"Oh…" Sam said depressed once again. But she didn't let her depression show, she just kept it hidden deep inside her, while it began to eat her alive. As looking at the videos and pictures or them kissing did.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked Sam after about fifteens minutes of silence.

"Oh, nothing," she answered looking away from her picture she had drawn of a broken heart she had been drawing, and up at Sally, who was rapidly texting Freddie… on Sam's phone. "Just drawing a picture," she added after a few seconds.

"Oh okay," Carly said.

"Can I see my phone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure," Sally said handing the phone back to Sam.

Sam went through and read the conversation that Sally and Freddie had been having. It was all she could do not to break out into tears because of what he had been saying to her. Things like "I miss you SO much, I can't wait until I see you next." By the end of the conversation she had to bite her lip to keep from breaking down.

After a while Sam got tired of drawing pictures on paper, and couldn't stand to listen to Freddie and Sally on the phone anymore, so when Sally fell off of the bed, Sam took the pen in her hand and started writing on her. She wrote all over her, on her arms, legs, face, chest, face, back, and even her stomach. Then Freddie said that he had to go to the store. Sally told him that they were going to.

…

When Sam, Carly, and Sally got to the store they immediately found Freddie. Sally and Freddie started making out again. But this time Sam couldn't help but wonder. Wonder about why Sally would do this to Trey. Wonder how she could do that with a smile on her face. Wonder how she could go from being completely in love with him one day, to making out with Freddie the next. How could she? It wasn't just mean to Trey, no. It was also mean to Freddie. She was giving him hope. Hope that she would break up with Trey so that they could be together. And didn't Freddie have enough false hope already?

Sam and Carly soon grew tired of just standing there waiting for the two "love birds" to stop, so they pulled out some pens and started playing tick-tack-toe on Freddie's arms. Once his arms were full they pulled Sally away so that they could leave. Freddie and Sally hugged, and kissed goodbye once more. Sam wrote "Bye Loser" across Freddie's forehead then they turned and left.

…

**Later That Night**

…

Sally started once again rapidly texting Freddie on Sam's phone; soon Sally had to go so Sam took her phone back. She began texting him back as Sally.

Sam kept hoping that he would realize that it wasn't Sally that he was texting, but in fact her. But he never did… After a while she grew sick of him saying all of those things to someone else, nauseated even. So she told him that Sally had left and it was her. He very quickly turned back to the same ole' Freddie, and now her hopes had been crushed. Her hope that he would continue with his train of thought, continue with what he was saying as if it was meant to be fore her not Sally, but he didn't. He just went back to saying "K" to everything she said, or "ha ha."

Carly walked in to the room to see Sam sitting on a beanbag chair in the iCarly studio once more.

"You okay?" she asked in her usual caring tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sam answered trying to put back on her happy face.

"You look a little blue, that's all."

"Oh…"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Uh… yeah. I better be going," Sam said before she walked out the door.

No more words were said. Carly knew something was wrong, and Sam knew that she knew. Carly didn't want to pry; she could tell that Sam was in a fragile state. Fragile like a balloon that had been coated with water, then stuck in the freezer, like a cupcake that the cream had been sucked out of the filling.

…

**The Next Day**

…

Freddie walked in through Carly's front door, as if he'd had the most glorious sleep of his entire life.

Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching Girly cow.

"Where's Sally?" was the first thing he asked.

"She died," Sam answered sternly.

Carly elbowed her and said, "She went home, back to Alaska."

"Oh… Well does she have a phone I can talk to her on?" he asked anxiously.

"No," Sam said in the same stern voice.

"Yes, I'll get it for you," Carly said while getting up and writing it down. "Here," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he started to enter the contact into his phone.

Sam reached over and took his phone out of his hand. And proceeded to stomp on it. "Oops," she said trying to look innocent.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Cause I can," she said matter-o-factly. **(Idk if I used that term right but I read it somewhere and I've been dieing to use it.)**

"You're just jealous," he said.

"Of what?"

"Sally and me."

"Why in the name of pretty ponies would I be jealous of you two?"

"I don't know but you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Are."

"No."

"Yes."

"OKAY," Carly cut in. "Sam can I talk to you?"

"Anything to get away from this dunce." Sam said walking upstairs with Carly.

"Are you jealous?" Carly asked when they were in her room.

"… No," Sam replied hesitantly.

"Then why the hesitation?" Carly asked.

"What hesitation, there was no hesitation," she answered frantically.

"There was and we both know it."

Sam sighed and waited a few minutes to answer, then rejoined the conversation. "Okay there was a hesitation, happy?"

"I'll be happy when you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong, I'm perfectly fine."

"Please tell me, we're best friends I think I would know when there's something wrong with you."

Sam sighed once more then deiced that it was time to tell the true. Time to stop hiding from her feelings and just come out with it. No more hiding behind her tuff girl wall, no more pretending that she didn't care, when she in fact cared very much so.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh," she said already knowing that it was Carly, and Carly would never laugh at her like that.

"I promise."

"I… I'm jealous," she said looking down at her shoes.

Carly reached over and pulled Sam into a hug, "I know, and you like Freddie."

"… What," Sam said in shock of the words that had just seeped from Carly's lips and were now lingering in the air, the silent, crisp, cold air. It rang in Sam's ears, so it was as if Carly kept saying it over and over again.

"Well why else would you be jealous? And what did you think that I didn't notice all the glances that you given him, all the longing stares, all the 'why don't you get it' punches?" Carly said releasing her from the hug, so that she could look Sam in the eyes once more.

"I- Bu- You really noticed all that?" she said at a loss of words.

"Yup."

"Oh…"

"Ready to admit that you have a thing for Freddie yet?"

"Nope."

Carly turned around to see whom she heard walk up, and was now standing at the door. She saw Freddie. Freddie was standing there staring at Sam. Staring at her pure elegance as she looked at the ground, not noticing that he was there.

"Now?" Carly asked as she turned around, so she was facing Sam once more.

"… Yes. I… like…. F-Freddie," She stammered, still looking at the ground.

"You do?" he asked forgetting that she didn't know that he was standing there.

She quickly looked up and stared straight at him, straight in to his big beautiful eyes, examining there, every sparkle, every glisten, and every twinkle.

She sat speechless then answered after she couldn't take the suspense of not knowing what he was going to say in return. Whether it was good or bad, she had to know.

"Yes," she said then waited for him to respond.

He didn't say anything. Not a word. He just walked over to her and stood her up. He placed a single kiss on her lips, and then spoke. He spoke then words that she had been longing to hear. The words that she had been waiting to hear. The words that she even had dreamt of hearing.

"I love you," he said staring in to her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the heck were you doing with Sally?" she questioned as she punched him in the arm.

"Trying to make you jealous," he said with a smirk. "And it worked."

"Fare enough," she said before she was pulled into another kiss.

Carly left the room to give them their privacy, and because if she watched one more second of it she was going to puke.

They stood there for a while making out, until Sam couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't stand not knowing the answer to one last question, one lest question that was burning inside her. She broke off the kiss and asked, "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to reach your fun."

"What fun?"

"The fun you get from torturing me," he said with a smile.

"That's not fun."

"It's not?"

"Nope it's freaking hilarious," she said with the biggest smile on he face that was humanly possible.

"I see. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Be mine bully?"

"You used improper grammar."

"I know I wanted to call you mine."

"Oh. I'll be your bully if you be mine boyfriend."

"That works," he said pulling her closer once more and kissing her.

THE

**FREAKING**

**END**

**Okay I know I generally put a random word between "The" and "End" but I thought that "Freaking" fit much better. Anyway a hope you enjoyed my second one-shot since my mother decided to take away mine Internet. D : If you haven't read the Sam and Freddie diaries that I'm working on I suggest you go read them. : D **


End file.
